


France before pants. Again

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: 5 раз, когда Грантер оказывался без брюк, и один раз, когда без брюк оказался Анжольрас
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	France before pants. Again

1 

Грантер мечтал, чтобы Анжольрас доверился ему, а ещё он желал его и был уверен, что тот нисколько не пожалеет. Грантер никогда не стыдился своего достаточно крепкого тела и уж точно был крайне доволен своими мускулистыми, хотя и сильно волосатыми ногами. 

Только вот Грантер всегда представлял тот момент, когда Анжольрас сможет увидеть его нагого, несколько по-иному. И то, что он стоял сейчас в туалете «Мюзена» и сушил свои джинсы, которые обдал из лужи какой-то проезжающий мимо идиот, совершенно не входило в планы Грантера. Может быть, всё бы и обошлось, если бы именно в это время не распахнулась дверь и в комнату не шагнул Анжольрас, замерев на полушаге. Грантер обернулся и насилу заставил себя улыбнуться ему, инстинктивно дернув джинсы из-под сушилки ближе к себе. Анжольрас окинул его непроницаемым взглядом, кивнул и поспешил выйти со словами, что лучше он зайдёт позже. Грантер со вздохом стукнулся головой об аппарат – сушилка снова заработала. 

2

После того случая Грантер не то чтобы страдал, скорее, он понял, что терять ему уже нечего. Похоже, он неуклонно продолжал падать в глазах Анжольраса. Он вспоминал тот ничего не значащий взгляд, и от неизвестности становилось только хуже. Потому Грантер продолжал его провоцировать на споры и затаённо ждал ответной реакции. 

Спустя неделю его посетила глупая, но, по его мнению, оригинальная идея, как вывести Анжольраса из себя. «Друзья Азбуки» обсуждали предстоящий митинг и то, как можно обратить внимание людей на себя. Предлагаемые варианты либо уже были использованы и не принесли никаких результатов, либо были совершенно идиотские. Под конец вечера изрядно выпивший Грантер проорал из своего угла, что для того, чтобы к тебе было обращено всеобщее внимание, нужно просто раздеться и выйти куда-нибудь. Тут же прекратился гул голосов, и все синхронно посмотрели в его сторону. Где-то хохотнул Баорлель. Анжольрас же, и так весь вечер изредка бросавший осуждающие взгляды в сторону набиравшегося вином Грантера, сейчас просто закипал.

– Грантер, – предостерегающе сказал Комбефер. 

Но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания, с вызовом глядя прямо на Анжольраса – они уже не говорили вслух, а вели свой молчаливый диалог.

– Что думаешь, Анжо, – разве я не прав? – всё же поинтересовался вслух Грантер.

– Не говори глупостей, Грантер. Иди проспись.

– Нет, я хочу внести свою лепту в наше дело. Давай я продемонстрирую тебе, как это работает. 

Грантер встал, вышел из-за стола, на удивление уверенно расстегнул ремень и спустил брюки до колен. 

– Грантер! – заорал Анжольрас в гневе. – Не будь шутом!

Тот ухмыльнулся, снова демонстративно натянул брюки и, схватив со стола бутылку, допил остатки прямо из горлышка, и нагло заявил: 

– Но ты же смотришь.

На этот раз последнее слово осталось за Грантером, как и право хлопнуть входной дверью. 

3

Встретить Анжольраса в магазине одежды было удачей. Тем более что сам Грантер не так уж часто выбирался в такие места – лишь по мере необходимости. Он схватил с вешалки первые попавшиеся брюки и ввалился в примерочную, куда только что вошёл Анжольрас.

– Прости, все остальные заняты, а я спешу. Ты же не против?

Грантер невозмутимо начал раздеваться перед зеркалом. Анжольрас, разозлившись, забрал свои вещи и вышел, не сказав ему ни слова. Грантер довольно улыбнулся своему отражению.

4

Они собрались на дне рождения Курфейрака у него дома. Неизвестно, как приличное застолье переросло в пьяные посиделки и игру в карты. Анжольраса удалось затащить в общий круг, мотивируя это тем, что даже Козетта и Эпонина согласились. Правда, из девушек не хватало Мюзикетты, но та ушла на кухню проверить пирог, а Жоли и Легль отправились ей помогать. Чтобы разнообразить игру, через пару туров Курф предложил сыграть на раздевание и подмигнул Ферру. Сначала заткнули возмущающегося Мариуса, и Козетта успокаивающе погладила его по руке. Анжольраса, естественно, тоже никто не отпустил из круга – и вот тогда-то Грантер решил, что это его шанс. 

Вообще-то, он отлично играл в карты, тем более в покер, поэтому стал выжидать. 

Пока проигравшиеся парни стягивали с себя футболки, девушки кокетливо снимали свои цепочки и прочие украшения. Когда же настала очередь Анжольраса, тот спокойно снял с руки часы. На что Грантер хмыкнул и решил, что пора выводить игру на новый уровень. 

Как только представилась возможность, он поддался бедному Жеану и проиграл сам. Штаны он стягивал нарочито медленно, смотря только на смущённого Анжольраса. Остаток празднества он так и проходил в одной рубашке и боксёрах, предоставляя возможность всем, – но, прежде всего, Анжольрасу! – полюбоваться этим зрелищем.

5

Грантер стонет – не от разочарования, а от удовольствия. Несмелые губы легко касаются его щеки, но Грантеру уже и этого достаточно. Он осторожно перебирает светлые пряди, а затем прижимает желанное тело к себе. Он до сих пор не верит тому, что, поддавшись на его провокации, Анжольрас сделал первый шаг. 

Они стояли в комнате Анжольраса, который решил взять заботу о подвыпившем художнике на себя. Но если мозг Грантера и был одурманен, то явно не алкоголем. Он решительно поцеловал Анжольраса – жадно, долго – до тех пор, пока хватило воздуха. 

Они с трудом оторвались друг от друга. Анжольрас тяжело дышал, удивлённо глядя на Грантера. Его зрачки были расширены, на щеках проступил румянец. Это зрелище ещё больше возбудило Грантера, и он почувствовал приятное тянущее ощущение в паху. Грантер стащил рубашку с Анжольраса и разгорячёнными ладонями провёл по оголённой спине – Анжольрас инстинктивно прижался к его бёдрам. Штаны Грантера, которые он уже успел расстегнуть, спадают, и он понимает, что долго не продержится – но ведь у них впереди ещё целая ночь, верно?

1 

Грантер прекрасно помнил, что ничего не смыслит в водопроводе, но всё же сам вызвался починить кран дома у Анжольраса, который накануне застенчиво сообщил любовнику о поломке. В принципе, о том, как правильно держать гаечный ключ, Грантер представление имел – а если понадобится, то ведь можно будет прочесть и какую-нибудь справочную литературу. 

Он стоял на коленях, наклонившись вперёд, рассматривает утечку на кухне. Сзади маячил Анжольрас, и Грантер специально выставил зад, зная, что Анжольрас будет так только отвлекаться и ещё больше раздражаться. 

Грантер потянулся открутить гайку, и из трубы ударил фонтан. Анжольрас в это время подошёл слишком близко, и вода обдала его с ног до головы, залив футболку и джинсы. Анжольрас растерялся, а Грантер поспешил снова вернуть гайку на место. Затем он оглядел промокшего Анжо и рассмеялся:

– А перекрыть воду ты, конечно же, забыл? 

Анжольрас стиснул зубы, разозлившись скорее на самого себя, чем на смеющегося Грантера.

– Ладно, – плотоядно улыбнулся Грантер, – снимай штаны.


End file.
